Eternity: Wyatt and Chris
by SavinMe
Summary: Chris is cursed to live for eternity because of who his parents are. Wyatt is blessed to live for eternity because of his own decision. Slash, maybe Mpreg.
1. Eternity: Prologue

97-year-old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was woken up from his sleep when he felt a soft warm hand brush against his cheek. He slowly opened his sky-blue eyes and gave a weak smile when he saw his life-long boyfriend sitting on the bed next to him. No one knew about them, what truly happened between the two.

"Hey," Chris softly whispered as he placed a kiss on the elder man's forehead and Wyatt opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Chris gave him a sad smile before pressing his lips to Wyatt's and felt Wyatt respond as much as he could. "Sorry I couldn't stop by earlier...I um, moved again. This time out near the woods, it's really beautiful...I wish you could see it."

"I do too." Wyatt weakly murmured as he slowly reached out and grabbed Chris's smooth hand and Chris gave it a squeeze.

"I wish you would let me turn you, baby. We could be together forever..." Chris trailed off and Wyatt slowly shook his head.

"You can't Chris...I've lived a good long life." Wyatt said softly and a tear rolled down Chris's cheek.

"But you don't wanna live any longer, right? Because what's the point...you walk the earth for eternity with no one, trust me, I know what its like," Chris said as he stood up and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you Wyatt, I'll come back tomorrow."

"I know you will." Wyatt said giving him a warm smile and Chris slowly turned and walked out of the bedroom before he headed down the stairs and out of the Victorian manor and raced down the dark streets and he stopped a large lake and looked into the dark water. All that stared back at him was a crying 15-year-old boy.


	2. Eternity: Chapter 1

Chris slowly walked down the streets of San Francisco before he stopped in front of the cemetery. He glanced off at something before he slowly entered the cemetery and started walking deeper and deeper until he reached a small building with a black door with bars on it.

His mind was screaming at him to run, run far away and _never _return but he couldn't do it. Chris slowly opened the door and walked down the flight of stairs before he walked further in and through a dark passage way and soon entered a large dirty cave where he spotted a rather large bat in front of him.

"Mother." Chris said as he bowed slightly and the bat formed into a beautiful woman with pale skin, long silky black hair, deep brown eyes, and blood red lips. She only smiled before she pulled him into a hug and Chris had no choice but to return it.

"It's been so long my son...seventy years I believe." She said as she sat down and Chris only nodded.

"Seventy-two actually mother." Chris said

"Ah, it was still a long time to keep my waiting Christopher." She said

"I know...I...I found someone." Chris said as he glanced away from her so he missed her raised eyebrow.

"Someone who exactly?"

"You're not going to like it." Chris said and she narrowed her eyes slightly and her features darkened.

"As long as it is not a Halliwell witch I will try to understand." She said hotly and Chris closed his emerald eyes for a moment.

"It's Wyatt Halliwell..." Chris said quietly.

"What!?" she bellowed and instantly bats started to fly around in panic

"Please listen mother, I beg you!" Chris cried and she remained silent for a moment before nodding her head. "I didn't know who he was when I met him and I tried to ignore him after I found out but I couldn't...I think he could be my mate, only he won't let me turn him...he says he's lived a long happy life and doesn't need to do or see anymore."

"Mate huh..." she mused. "That could be very good for the clan if you were to turn him, how old is he?"

"Ninety-seven." Chris answered and the Queen gasped in shock.

"He's a mere baby much as yourself!" she exclaimed

"He's a mortal mother, they age differently. In the human world ninety-seven is quite old and by a normal standard he should have died long before or he will soon, I can smell it on him." Chris said and she slowly nodded.

"Go back and turn him, revert him of age."

"Excuse me? Revert him? How?" Chris questioned and she only smiled.

"All vampires can turn humans young if they are too old or we can rapidly age them, all by the way we drink." She said

"How do I make him younger?" he asked

"Just make sure some of your saliva gets in his veins and don't stop drinking until he reaches the right age, however, if you drink too much he will either get older or get far too young, you must watch closely," She said firmly and Chris instantly nodded. "If you manage it, my son, I wish for you to bring him here...I would love to welcome my new son."

"Of course mother." Chris said. "I'll leave."

"Very well, do not return without him...whether he wants to he reverted or not."

"You mean you want me to force him?" Chris gasped

"By all means, yes."

---

Wyatt glanced at the door when he saw Chris standing there, holding himself slightly and he immediately knew something was up. He stayed silent and willed Chris to say something so he knew where the conversation was headed.

"I visited my mother." Chris said quietly and Wyatt gave a slow nod.

"And?" he asked softly.

"She um, she told me to turn you." Chris said as he moved closer and sat on the bed and Wyatt stared into the beautiful emerald jewels and slowly nodded knowing exactly where it was going now. He knew Chris was tired of being alone, losing everyone he loved and quite frankly the thought of death terrified Wyatt...he didn't want to leave just yet.

"Do it." He said and Chris's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure? I can't take it back." Chris said

"I'm sure, baby, do it." Wyatt said giving him a small smile and Chris scooted closer before placing his lips over Wyatt's pulse point on his neck and then sank his fangs in and he heard Wyatt's groan of pain and he quickly managed to get some of his saliva mixed into Wyatt's blood before he carefully started sucking as his eyes locked onto Wyatt's face and he watched as his wrinkles slowly started to disappear, the stringy white hair started to gain a blonde hue and some it also started to curl, not to mention the skin under his lips started to feel a lot softer and smoother.

He continued for a while until Wyatt looked very young, maybe a couple years older than himself in appearance and he quickly pulled back and licked over the wound, healing it. Chris scooted back and observed his lover, Wyatt looked a _lot _hotter.

Wyatt slowly sat up and looked at his hands before he rubbed his face slightly and a huge grin lit up his face before he grabbed Chris close and pulled him into a passionate kiss and Chris moaned and eagerly responded.

"I can't believe that worked." Wyatt whispered in a deep silky voice and Chris only smiled, he didn't even sound the same, his voice was a lot deeper surprisingly and he also had a much firmer and steadier hold.

"You're so fucking hot." Chris mumbled against his lips and Wyatt smirked.

"I know." He replied cheekily and Chris giggled slightly before he pulled out of the embrace and sat up, looking out the window with a happy smile on his lips.

"Come on." He said as he tugged on Wyatt's hand.

"Where?" Wyatt asked

"Does it matter?" Chris asked with the smile firmly placed on his lips and Wyatt smiled in response and shook his head.

"Guess not," He said as he stood up, completely forgetting about his clothes, and looked down when they slid down his thighs. "I might have put on a couple pounds as I got older."

Chris chuckled but admired the view nonetheless since he'd never seen Wyatt this young before. When he met him Wyatt was only twenty-five and still looked young, but not like this. Wyatt reached down and pulled them up before he was led out of the room and Wyatt took in the manor.

He hasn't even been able to get out of bed in almost three years and he almost didn't recognize the manor even though nothing had changed it just wasn't that familiar. Wyatt was the only Halliwell occupying the manor since two of his sisters are dead and his cousins live pretty far away...well an hour away.

They were all a lot younger than him and he's pretty sure that they all had children, grandchildren, and maybe even great-grandchildren. Wyatt hadn't really talked to them in about twenty years and didn't feel the need to get in contact.

Chris led him deep into the woods and to a very nice cabin where he walked over to the window and Wyatt watched as the sun started to rise and was shocked at how beautiful it was. Sure, Chris had mentioned it but he didn't think that it would actually be that cool.

"Wow." Wyatt said

"I said it was beautiful didn't I?" Chris asked with a smile-ish smirk.

"Whatever," Wyatt replied. "I need new clothes."

"Not for tonight," Chris replied with a smirk as he walked closer and nibbled on Wyatt's ear, making the blonde moan. "Not ever."

Wyatt was then promptly pushed back onto Chris's bed and practically ravished by the horny brunette on top of him. He managed to roll them over when all of their clothes were off and he laughed.

"Someone's horny." He stated

"Oh and you're not?" Chris replied and Wyatt crinkled his nose with a smile.

"Maybe a little." He replied before he leaned down to kiss his nose before he was rolled over and Chris sat on his hips.

"Your mine." Chris smirked as he bit down on Wyatt's neck playfully.

"Really? Maybe you should check again," Wyatt said as he rolled him over. "Last time I checked, _you_ belong to _me_." He whispered into his ear with a possessive tone and Chris only giggled slightly.

"Prove it." Chris purred and Wyatt did just that.

---

"So, what about new clothes?" Wyatt asked as he tenderly rubbed Chris's arm. Chris was lying on Wyatt's chest with his head nestled under Wyatt's chin.

"We have to wait until tonight," Chris said softly and he felt Wyatt nod slightly and he glanced at the clock located to his right. "Well, about 5 minutes actually...you have a hell of a lot more stamina then before."

Wyatt laughed at the comment and he heard Chris laugh slightly too. "Yeah, I guess I do. Maybe it's because I now have a gorgeous boyfriend that I can actually mess around with."

"That and your a lot younger."

"Well, I guess there's that too."


End file.
